Whimper
by rnr4ev
Summary: It's 3 am, Kon can't sleep and he's pretty sure that reality has just decided to stop making sense. This is TimxKon because reasons...


It's 3 am and Kon should really, _really_, be asleep by now. It's one of those nights where Kon went to bed feeling completely, blissfully sleepy up until his head hit his plush pillow and his mind suddenly decided it was the perfect time to wake up and say "hello". That was 5 hours ago. Five hours of tossing and turning. Five hours of staring at the ceiling in his room at Titans Tower. Five hours of actually letting his brain attempt and Kon is pretty sure, fail at thinking. What's worse is that he can't stop thinking about _Tim. _It's like one of those painful moments when you replay a conversation with your crush over and over and think of everything that you could've or should've done better.

Like when he had dropped by Gotham to see Tim and Tim, Mr. _freaking_ must show no emotions, Tim had actually been smiling and… Kon really wasn't completely kidding when he had told Tim that he would break his face smiling. Then just when Kon was about ready to call Batman and tell him that Tim had finally gone crazy, Tim had actually _hugged_ him and Kon felt like a jerk for just standing there and waiting for his head to stop spinning because seriously? Tim just like doesn't hug people, like ever and Kon really, _really_ needs to stop thinking and go to sleep.

Superboy rolls over in his bed again, shifting the blankets and tries to close his eyes, but every time he closes his eyes he can _hear_. Kon can hear the car alarm going off in the distance and the click clack of business men typing up late reports and even the loud bass in nightclubs and it's just really messed up that they all remind him of Tim. Kon sighs and turns to look back up at the ceiling again. He wonders if Superman ever has to deal with this, always hearing city noise in the background, and Kon wonders if that's the real reason Clark has a 'Fortress of Solitude' built in the middle of freaking nowheresville. Kon directs his attention away from the city noise in the background to the relative quiet of the tower.

Kon knows that if he focuses he can hear Bart's fast heartbeat and Cassie's long drawn out breaths and even the sound of fabric shifting as Rose tosses and turns in bed. Kon knows that he can focus his hearing to the empty room that Tim was offered and he knows that he can listen to his friend's room and just imagine the clickity clack of keyboards and Robin's steady breaths. Maybe just maybe, tuning his hearing in to Red Robin's old room would finally let his mind slow down enough to actually sleep. Except that it totally doesn't because Kon can hear Tim's raised heartbeat and _crap_ that was definitely a whimper.

Superboy is halfway to Tim's room before he even realizes that he got out of bed and then he's stopped outside of Tim's open door with one hand raised to knock when he finally comes to his senses.

Tim is sprawled out on the floor, still in costume. Cowl pushed slightly to the side and hair disheveled and Tim's long lashes fluttering slightly in dreamland. For a second Kon just stares, dumbfounded before he spots the laptop that Tim had most definitely fallen asleep on. Shaking his head slightly Kon tiptoes into the room, Tim must have fallen asleep before he got a chance to return to Gotham. Standing beside Tim, Kon mentally debates whether he should help Tim up on the bed or just…

And then Tim makes another small whimper in the back of his throat and Kon can see Tim's fingers clenching and just _double crap_. Kon can remember dreams like this, hell he still _has _dreams like this; where he sees Tana die over and over on endless repeat or where he sees himself standing next to Luther over a towering pile of his dead friends.

Tim's finger's curl and the next whimper slips out of his mouth and it's one of those times that Kon is really glad to have super hearing. But then again maybe he's not because Tim had said his name in a hurt sounding voice that made him wince. The kind of voice that made his heart sore and ache because Kon had seen the pictures of Tim's red and black Robin costume and Kon knew that Tim had tried to clone him after his death. Tim calling Kon's name out makes him feel like the biggest, most selfish jerk in the world, for leaving his friend.

"Kon" And the next whimper is a little louder and Kon can hear Tim's heartbeat speeding up and it's completely not fair that Tim's voice reminds him of the other dreams he used to have. Back before Tim had lost everyone close and Kon had died. Back when he used to wake up covered in sweat and hard enough to possibly break something at the thought of Robin saying his name like that. Kon mentally scolds himself because here his best friend is having a nightmare and he's thinking about sex.

And then it's sooo totally _not_ his fault that he's thinking about sex anymore because Tim sort of shifts in his sleep and if Kon hadn't worked with Tim for so many years he might have missed Tim's slight roll of the hips and the way that his breath hitched ever so slightly. It's 3 am and Kon is pretty sure that reality has decided to temporarily cease to exist because, because, Tim's Robin or well was Robin and Tim doesn't, isn't supposed to have these types of dreams about Kon. But maybe he is because Kon starts to really think about it and yeah, accelerated heart rate, the curling fingers, the shifting hips and the damn whimpers. So, yeah maybe there is a slight possibility that Tim is dreaming about him, which he totally isn't because he's Tim, the boy virgin, and then Tim fucking _moans_ and it's another one of those moments where Kon doesn't consciously remember making a decision to move he just knows that he suddenly has an armful of struggling boy wonder.

"Tim." Kon softly says floating them over Tim's bed and no, Kon voice most definitely isn't hoarse because it's not like Kon has had a crush on Robin since like freaking Young Justice, nope not at all.

"Tim, Tim man calm down." Kon in a soothing tone that he's learned from listening to Superman use to stop people from jumping off the sides of buildings. Tim sort of stops struggling and gives Kon a very confused sleepy look that turns rapidly to shock and then a nice blend of sleepy embarrassed panic. Kon takes a breath and he can smell leather and Kevlar and arousal and Tim. Growling low in the back of his throat Kon claims the thin red line of Tim's pursed lips with his own. For a second Kon can feel Tim's hard unyielding lips against his own and Kon feels like he should probably just drop Tim onto the bed and fly away under the biggest rock he can find, or maybe just laugh it off and blame it on the early hour.

Just as Kon is about to pull away, Tim relaxes and pulls away to –fuck- to nibble on Kon's lower lip and Kon is pretty sure that what was left of his brain just exploded and is probably in the process of gushing out of his ears because Tim is most definitely kissing back and pushing him down towards the bed.

And that thunk was Kon falling onto Tim's bed and suddenly clothes are no longer an option because Tim is grinding against him making these hot little sounds into his neck and licking the underside of his jaw with every grind.

Being a meta definitely has some advantages when he can pull the zipper to Tim's tunic down with just his TTK followed by Kon's pants and Tim's tights. Tim whimpers Kon's name and plunges his tongue into Kon's open and panting mouth. Kon sucks Tim's tongue in and shudders and archs into each grind and everything got ten times hotter without clothes. He can hear Tim's breath hitching and the grip that Tim has on his hips should probably be painful. Tim's thrust become rapidly stronger and more rapid and Kon strokes down Tim's scared and toned abs before he's grabbing Tim and pulling and Tim comes shuddering slightly with a whimper all over Kon's hand and hip. Kon's pretty sure that his brain just shorted out entirely because he has Tim's come all over his hand and he can feel Tim riding out his orgasm. Kon gasps for air and then he can see nothing but stars and his ears are filled with the sound of Tim's heartbeat and Tim's gasps for air. Kon arches hard up off the bed and comes with Tim's name on his lips.

They lay there for a few minutes gasping for breath and Kon can hear Tim's heartbeat start to gradually slow back down.

"Tim?" Kon asks in a tentative voice. No response. Lifting up his head, Kon finds Tim passed out on his chest, eyes shut and yeah, it's 3 am and Tim probably hasn't slept in days. Kon is a very firm believer in sleep and Tim has most likely been working his butt off as Red Robin without that many breaks. Clutching Tim close to him, Kon uses his TTK to pull a disheveled sheet from Tim's bed over them. Laying his head down Kon closes his eyes and finally succumbs to sleep, because Tim's a bat and Tim was a Robin and if he knows anything about Tim it's that the little bastard probably set up this whole encounter up as his way to tell Kon that he likes him and if not, then they're going to have to talk after sleep because it's 3 am and unlike the members of the bat family, Superboy actually really loves to sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, Tim smirks as Kon falls asleep and wiggles into a more comfortable position against Kon to get a much needed rest.


End file.
